


Movie Night

by AllHaleOlicity



Category: Arrow - Fandom
Genre: F/M, but i had 20 minutes to kill, rly short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 15:22:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14191896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllHaleOlicity/pseuds/AllHaleOlicity
Summary: Domestic!Olicity & Movie Night





	Movie Night

"No!"

"No?"

"No."

"Why no?"

"Because of a lot of reasons."

"Name one."

"She's 2!"

 

Oliver sighed, leaning back into the couch, looking up at Felicity,  
William was sitting next to him, also leaned back into the couch, also looking up at Felicity.  
It was two against one.  
It should be easy and done.  
Yet, here they were, another Friday night, arguing about what movie to watch.

 

"She's not gonna remember it."  
William added, backing up his dad.  
Oliver nodded in agreement.

"But she'll remember the actions and she'll become a monster for 5 months."  
Felicity replied, looking over to the small blonde in the corner playing with a toy Green Arrow.

"She's not even gonna pay attention to the movie, she never does."  
Oliver leaned up, glancing at the toddler.  
"Ada, what are you doing?"

"Saving the princess."  
The reply came in a lower voice as she held up the Green Arrow figure and pointed to the dollhouse where a Barbie was sitting.

"What movie do you wanna watch?"

The little girl thought about it for a minute then shrugged.  
"Dive Guard."

Felicity glared at the boys, an eyebrow shot straight up.  
Oliver threw his hands up.

"I have no idea what Dive Guard is."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Honey, what's Dive Guard?"  
Felicity asked, not looking away from Oliver.

"Daddy's favorite movie."

Oliver leaned back into the couch again.

"Why do you wanna watch that?"

"Daddy said so."

 

"How about Moana?"  
Felicity offered.

Ada's face lit up as the Green Arrow figure flew up into the air.  
Her head nodding frantically.

"We watched that last week."  
William whined.

"That was Frozen."  
Oliver corrected.

"What's the difference?"  
William looked over at him.

"Frozen, is a movie about sisters, Moana is about a girl saving her island."

William raised an eyebrow.  
Oliver shrugged.  
"It's got Dwayne Johnson."

"Fine."  
William sighed.

 

Ada jumped up and climbed on the couch in between William and Oliver.  
Her Green Arrow toy placed gently on her lap.

Felicity sat down beside Oliver and loaded the movie.

 

"Next Friday, we're going to the arcade."  
Oliver whispered to William.

Ada shook her head.  
"Princess dress up party."

Oliver looked at Felicity for answers.

"Sara's birthday."

"After?"

"Dinner at the Diggle's."

"Saturday?"

Felicity turned her head, thinking.

"Saturday's good."

 

 


End file.
